Una amada perdida
by Loba de Mercy falls
Summary: hola¡ esta es mi segunda historia DE TEMBLOR esta trata de la batalla del tercer libro para que los lobos llegen al bosque que esta en el terreno del oficial koenig pero este es un final en donde sam no volvera a ver a su chica de verano DISFRUTENLO¡


Una amada perdida

Grace

Estábamos en medio de este tiroteo. Éramos toda la manada y sabia que algunos no llegaríamos al bosque completamente.

A lo lejos pude divisar a Cole peleando con Shelby en medio de todo.

Estaba demasiado harta y enojada con Shelby. Por ella puede que Cole muera. Por ella casi muero yo en ese hoyo lleno de barro porque me estaba siguiendo en medio de la lluvia. Y por ella Olivia esta muerta.

Son pensarlo dos veces me interpuse entre Cole y Shelby para que yo esta vez peleara con ella.

Al ver en ese segundo la cara de Cole le mande unas imágenes de mi matándola. Cole al inicio no parecía decidido a irse y tuve que mandarle imágenes de cómo quedaría el y los demás si no se iba aunque exagere la cuestión pero tenia yo que pelear con Shelby, vengar a Olivia.

Finalmente Cole se fue y quede yo con Shelby y empezamos a pelear.

Esto era algo que jamás había hecho pero saque toda mi ira y se la mostré a Shelby. Me mordía, rasguñaba, estábamos matándonos mutuamente. Creí que igual que yo desahogaba su enojo y lo hacia en mi. Parecía que estábamos peleando por media hora hasta que escuchamos un disparo y Shelby al estar arriba de mi, me cayo encima.

Escuche otros disparos que cayeron en Shelby y esta vez ella ya no regresaría y me sentí salvada y en un segundo feliz hasta que no escuche en quinto disparo y empecé a caer.

Tenia la vista nublada, sentía la bala en mis costillas y luego escuche en sexto disparo en mi pata izquierda. Un séptimo, octavo hasta que no pude mantenerme de pie para correr y terminar escuchando en noveno disparo en mi pecho.

Sabia que era el fin y así fue.

10 minutos después…

Sam

Sabia que ya todo había acabo y sentí esa sensación de alegría y emoción ya que todo el peso que teníamos todos había terminado y podíamos ser felices.

Estaba en la casa del oficial Koenig esperando que llegara Grace o Cole, Beck o alguien de la manada pero solo vi como entraba Cole y no estaba feliz como me lo esperaba. Parecía que estaba aturdido, confundido, triste y preocupado.

-Sam …-parecía que ya en su forma humana estaba corriendo y mucho. Ya estaba vestido y no entendí de donde había sacado la ropa.- Sam… tienes que venir…

-¿Cole? Que tienes- dije empezando a imaginar algo.

- Lo siento Sam es que… -empezó a decir con mucha tristeza.- Beck no sobrevivió y …

Todo desapareció ante mi. Salí del lado derecho de Cole y llegue hasta donde pude divisar el cuerpo inmóvil de Beck.

Me di cuenta que Cole me diría otra cosa pero yo Salí y fue con Beck y aquí estaba, arrodillado delante de el pero no llorando si no arrepentido por todo lo que hace unos días pase con el.

Estaba deseando que Grace viniera y me abrazara y luego pensé que no la había visto y en ese momento me pare de golpe e imagine lo peor.

Cole llego hasta mí y dijo:

-Sam, yo lo siento muchísimo por Beck y tambien por… Grace.

Me alarme.

-Cole por favor dime que Grace no, dime que se esta vistiendo y vendrá en cualquier momento, dime que sigue con nosotros -en ese momento me cayo una lagrima y esas palabras las dije con desesperación. "Grace por favor tu no, tu no"

-Sam lo siento tanto, pero si, Grace también y con Shelby.

Mi corazón pareció romperse y parecía que mi alma se fue y dejo solo un cuerpo inmóvil, estaba pálido.

-Cole llévame con ella te lo suplico.

Cole me llevo hasta ella y a su lado estaba Shelby igua,l pero solo me fije en Grace.

En su cuerpo inmóvil y sin vida, sin un corazón latiendo y sin calor. Ella murió en su forma humana deduje, que le dispararon ya que tenia herido las costillas, pies y pecho con el impacto la volvió humana.

Caí de rodillas y la alce y la acune como a un bebe. Mis lagrimas caían en su cara pálida y fría, ya no sentía nada, sabia que solo tenia a un cuerpo muerto pero intentaba imaginar que se despertaría y me abrazaría. Me estaba volviendo loco.

-Grace…-dije entre sollozos.- por favor tu no, tu tienes que quedarte conmigo, tu tenias que estar conmigo, es mi culpa, perdón por no acompañarte, estar a tu lado. Regresa por favor.

Y hay fue cuando sabia que empezaría una vida solo sin poder superarlo y yo un chico esta vez sin poder volver a ver a su chica de verano venir asía el y perder completamente las esperanzas


End file.
